A beacon light such as, for example, an aircraft obstruction light, can be used to mark an obstacle that may provide a hazard to aircraft navigation. Beacon lights are typically used on buildings, towers, and other structures taller than about 150 feet. Previous beacon lights generally exhibit relatively poor energy efficiency, which can prohibit the use of solar panels to power the beacon light. Previous beacon lights may also contribute to light pollution, i.e., direct light at angles undesirably above and below a specified plane. Previous beacon lights may also be too large and heavy for climbers to carry and therefore may require additional machinery or manpower to be hoisted into position.
Some beacon lights use a single reflector. However, not all of the light emitted from a light source is reflected in a single reflector design. As a result, the emitted light appears de-collimated as some of the light is emitted without reflection or collimation.